


Trunk Adventure

by FightTheThorn



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, Gen, Masks, Mystery captors, One Shot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Jason wakes to find himself tied up in the back of someone's trunk.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Trunk Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> It was a challenge to write it completely in one scene with one character, but this was really fun to do!

Tires on the hard asphalt, the whooshing wind of cars at high speed, a muffled conversation that sounded miles away that he couldn’t comprehend. It was simultaneously dull and too loud. A strange sensation. 

Jason didn’t remember falling asleep in the car, nor did he remember who was driving. He had a sense that he was taking too long to wake up. There was something comforting about the mild slumber, but dangerous too. 

Awake was better. 

He groaned, noting that too was quieter than he expected. 

An attempt to open both eyes started a sudden headache. Was he drunk? A night of heavy drinking with Roy could’ve caused this, but something about that didn’t feel right.

Moving to cradle his head with his hands, he found they wouldn’t move. The resistance felt odd to Jason. Were they asleep? No… no he was on his stomach.

The car hit a particularly bad pothole and Jason’s body slammed hard against the roof, hard metal colliding with his head.

“Fuck!” He said, but… it didn’t sound like ‘fuck’. It sounded muffled… unintelligible. 

More awake now from that rude awakening, Jason opened his eyes -- one at a time to alleviate another headache. 

And he found darkness. 

A blindfold was over his eyes, and with that realization he recognised cloth tied between his teeth and bound tightly behind his head. The gag pulled uncomfortably at the edges of his mouth, and his teeth were barred against it. There was something balled up in his mouth too. Something soft, like silk or something cheaper. He flexed his muscles, checking the ropes holding his body taut. The ropes around his wrists were pulled back and -- he assumed -- tied to the ropes wrapped around his ankles putting him in a hogtie. There was also rope bound around his torso, keeping his arms flat against his back. Jason was surprised in his testing squirms to feel ropes at his knees too, keeping them firmly together. 

And not only all that, but he was naked to boot. 

Well… almost. They’d left him his underwear, and… strangely, his domino mask. He could feel it pull against his skin as he scowled.

There was a surge of panic. Immediately, he began to buck and thrash, his teeth gnashing at the cloth between his teeth, checking its durability. 

This went on for a lot longer than Jason would have admitted to anyone. But he stopped, breathing heavily, but focusing on slowing it. He had to be smart. 

With the sounds he could hear, pointing towards him being in a car, he could only assume he was in the trunk of some enemy’s car. 

Hurriedly, he thrashed around until he was on his side, his hands groping at the felt on the trunk floor. He sighed in relief. If it had been plastic… well, he’d have more to worry about. At least this way, they weren’t planning on doing anything to him until they reached their destination. 

He grumbled, snarling behind the gag. 

He needed to get free, but he’d been thoroughly stripped -- in many senses -- of his equipment. No knives, no guns, nothing sharp hiding in his boots. They hadn’t removed his domino mask to check his identity either. 

Jason decided to blindly search in the trunk. If they were smart enough to take away everything, they probably wouldn’t have left him with anything that could aid in his escape, but it was best not to leave that up to an assumption. 

He had a hard time even squirming around inside the trunk. It wasn’t that it was small or sizable, but the ropes were tight, really keeping movement due to his skill alone. Thankfully ol’ Bats had done due diligence and trussed him up similarly during his training. It doesn’t work so well when you’ve got bruised and broken ribs or bones. That’s not something you can practice accurately…

But Jason was miraculously only a little bruised here and there from whatever scuffle led him to this situation. 

He grunted and groaned as he used the small movement his shoulders had to shift him backward and forward. His fingers groped aimlessly in the dark. 

When he touched the wall, he moved along its length and when he was certain he’d moved in a 360 motion, he let out a laboured snarl. Not even a latch inside the trunk. That indicated it was an older model… or it was modified for this exact situation.

Whatever. Now it was time to get busy undoing the knots the hard way. 

His fingers searched up and down the rope holding his wrists and ankles captive. Batman had used this rope on him before. Hemp. It felt scratchy against his skin, a cruel addition. Jason bit down on the gag as he reached back, stretching his muscles a little. He was quite flexible, if he did say so himself. Not as great as Dick, but much better than most. Even so, they’d factored that in and really brought his ankles and wrists to meet. 

He pushed his flexibility to get more give. After all, he’d been in this position for… hours? His muscles were able to give just a little more.

Yet, he found no luck there. The knots were facing away from him, and the rope around his knees and ankles kept his lower body close together, preventing him from even slipping his fingers between his legs and tugging at the knots. 

Well… there went making the hogtie a little less strict and giving him more to work with. 

Instead he focused on searching for knots around his wrists. The ropes were applied thick and thorough, wound around his wrists and then between them. And even then, he couldn’t find a knot. Was it hidden between his wrists? There was no way these ropes didn’t have knots to exploit. No rope bondage was  _ this _ secure.

And yet, as much as he tried, he couldn’t find any knots. 

Jason, in agitated fury, began to thrash like a pig, wildly moving left and right with what little give he  _ did _ have. The car lurched and Jason collided into a wall of the trunk. 

There was agitated talking, muffled by the seats between the trunk and the front. Jason scooted closer to the sounds, pressing his ear to the trunk wall. “You fuckin’ … he’ll … if we don’t… safely…” The sound of the cars and the road drowned out too much for him to gauge everything. 

It confirmed what he already knew. He was kidnapped. He was going somewhere for someone else to deal with. They weren’t likely going to kill him. These guys were professional… somethings. Late night BDSM workers? This fucking bondage was ridiculous.

There were too many villains this could’ve been. Inside this trunk and blindfolded as he was, he had no clues to that respect. It could be Black Mask, the fucker with the BDSM gimp mask; the Joker, although he’d employed less than talented minions, so this didn’t feel quite right. 

Screw trying to gain intel. It was near impossible anyway. 

Jason rocked himself to rest on his stomach again. He relaxed his body as much as it would let him. Jason hit his forehead against the floor just trying to calm down. He had to think. Jason wasn’t about to let the Joker or some other crony have him. Especially not in some grander scheme to screw over Batman. He wasn’t a damsel in distress, especially not as a crutch for Batman to worry about. 

He shifted his head to rest flat on the floor, but found resistance behind his head. 

These arseholes had literally thought of everything. They’d bound a rope to the blindfold behind his head in such a way that it prevented Jason from trying to rub the blindfold off on the floor. 

Jason snarled and screamed in absolute rage. 

It felt cold. And in the trunk he could smell a faint whiff of cigarette smoke. It was new, but it could be one of his kidnappers in the front or it could be outside. 

He took another strong sniff, trying to identify it. It took a moment for him to recognise the smell of an industry smoke. He was still in the city, but they hadn’t really stopped many times, meaning they either weren’t hitting many lights or they were taking lots of backstreets. 

In response to that thought, the car shifted to the right, sending Jason toppling to the opposite side of the trunk. 

With all their bondage prowess, they couldn’t have found a way to tie him  _ down _ ? He smacked the wall to the front and cursed as loud as he could manage. 

He heard laughter in response. 

_ Dicks. _

It felt like an eternity trapped in this horrible predicament. He thought back to how he got trapped in here in the first place. It was foggy, but he could feel something nagging at the reaches of his mind. He was with someone at the time, but he didn’t feel a sense of urgency about that.

Was it… Bruce? Tim? Neither of those seemed to fit. Roy? 

He sighed. Oh, yeah. It was Roy. Another one of his hairbrained schemes to get money on their ‘business’. They were looking into something… super simple? Oh… but the money was too good. There was more to it than that.

Jason absentmindedly tugged at his bonds.  _ Obviously _ . 

Missing people in town. Mostly men. Good-looking model types. 

Jason figured he should feel complimented, especially in this situation. Somehow that didn’t make him feel better. 

Whoever captured him used something to make his mind foggier through this whole thing. It really must’ve been an hour or a few since he was taken down, or else he wouldn’t have this level of lucidity. Even Batman’s minions weren’t completely immune. Especially not to  _ new _ drugs. 

The whooshing of cars subsided and the tires below crunched quietly on dirt. 

They were nearing their destination, which meant Jason was out of time. Whoever wanted him captured was about to face him. But if they were this prepared against one of Batman’s proteges, Jason didn’t like his chances. They were going to only get worse than being bound, gagged, and near naked in the trunk. 

It took another few minutes, but the car finally stalled and came to a stop. 

He listened intently as they cut the engine. The doors opened with a click, and closed with a slam. 

His heartbeat quickened, trying to think of one final way out of this mess. 

But damn if he didn’t feel helpless.

“Finally.” Jason could hear farther away.

“Sorry, boss. It was a long drive here. Gotta make sure we weren’t followed and all that. It’s been about an hour or so, so probably good.”

“You captured the Hood?”

“Yes’sir, he’s in the trunk.”

“Let’s take a look.” The voice sounded giddy, eager to see Jason at his worst. 

Footsteps stopped in front of the trunk, and Jason listened as someone fumbled with the trunk’s key. 

Jason could hear his own heartbeat it was beating so loud. He squirmed, pulling at his ropes with a renewed sense of fear and panic. There was something about the voice that made him feel more than uneasy. 

This wasn’t going to end well for him. 

He needed to get free.

He needed-

The trunk opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Todd or anything in the DC franchise.


End file.
